


In WAR✘ and LOVE ♥ (Isane Kotetsu) Homosexual

by TheRainRogue



Series: In WAR✘ & LOVE♥ [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, LGBTQ, Other, Romance, Suggestive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: You weren’t sure how it happened but several captains and lieutenants from Soul Society had come to the world of the living on ‘vacation’. Ichigo ended up being involved, which resulted in you being involved. Really, you found it to be quite annoying solely because you hated the heat, but Yoruichi had managed to persuade you with a sweet treat, and here it was now.
Relationships: Kotetsu Isane/Reader
Series: In WAR✘ & LOVE♥ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756507
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	In WAR✘ and LOVE ♥ (Isane Kotetsu) Homosexual

  * **Genre** : Suggestive, Romance ☁
  * **Word Count** : 403 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Isane ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Bleach ☁



* * *

You weren’t sure how it happened but several captains and lieutenants from Soul Society had come to the world of the living on ‘vacation’. Ichigo ended up being involved, which resulted in you being involved. Really, you found it to be quite annoying solely because you hated the heat, but Yoruichi had managed to persuade you with a sweet treat, and here it was now.

Isane Kotetsu stood beside her captain, cheeks flushed at the amount of skin her bathing suit showed off. Your eyes traveled down to her chest, narrowing. Had her breasts always been that large? Maybe you were imagining things, but the last time you saw her they were definitely smaller.

She glanced over, her eyes locking with your own, sending you a friendly smile before turning away. You rubbed the back of your head in annoyance and turned your gaze back to the glittering water. Sexual orientation didn’t mean much to you but if you had to choose, you’d say that you were straight. Yeah, you’ve called girls beautiful, but you had never been attracted to another female before.

Then there was Isane.

You couldn’t figure out what it was about her but she drove you absolutely crazy every time she was around.

Her personality.

Her voice.

Her body.

All of it drives you nuts.

It was different for you; you even gone so far as to test your sexuality out on Yoruichi, because, let’s face it, she’s a goddess, but no dice. Only Isane could make your body react like that and send your mind barreling straight into the gutter.

You watched her the entire time you were at the beach and finally, everyone had their attention elsewhere.

With a grin, you approached the tall female from behind, arms winding around her curvy form and coming to rest just under her large breasts. This action made them rise up and appear even bigger. She gasped in surprise, her hands flying to your arms.

“W-What are you doing?” She stammered, pale cheeks alight with a soft red hue.

“Not much,” You murmured nonchalantly before pressing your lips to her neck. “Just claiming what’s mine.”

Her only protest was a soft groan, making your lips twitch up further. It didn’t matter if you were straight or lesbian and it didn’t matter if she was, either. The only thing that you cared about was making her yours, and yours she became~

* * *


End file.
